nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Estemoria
Estemoria Estemoria is a country in the Nesarian Empire, the largest by land area. Its head of state is the Great King, a hereditary position, although real power is deferred to local autonomous governments which are democratically elected. Its national animal is the horse. The name Estemoria is the Elvicised form of Estemokhar. Estemokhar is derived from "Este", which is Cythenic for "Country", and "Khar", which is Estemorian for "Horse". The origin of the "mo" is unknown, but it is most likely a corruption of Estemorian "mu" meaning "Of". Therefore, Estemokhar can be translated as "Country of the Horse". Estemoria, as well as being populated by the Estemorians and closely related Frifolkians, is home to the Cytheni and to small residual populations of Avamoric and Divenic people, who are the native Human inhabitants of Avamoria and Draconia respectively. Although Estemoria does not share cultural or ancestral ties with the Nesarians like the Avamorians and Elavitans (or High Elves) do, Estemorians are generally the most friendly towards the Nesarians of any other Imperial population, a relationship which is still largely based on the actions of Emperor Athdus III, who acted honourably in his conquest of Estemoria, and who received the blessing of the Old Tree. Athdus also married the local ruler, Great Queen Avemiri Simakha, and ever since the two countries have, in a sense, been married. In modern times, Estemoria has the smallest separatist movement of any of the countries, and with the exception of the small-scale Estemorian Uprising, they have persistently been the country most loyal to the Empire besides Nesaria itself. Estemoria's geography is dominated by the vast open steppe, which is dotted with small woodlands which are concentrated around rivers and springs. This terrain supports vast herds of grazers which constantly migrate around the steppe, although those living in the woodlands are permanent residents. The most famous living thing in Estemoria, however, is the Old Tree, the last living Titan. The steppe, particularly the north, is also dotted with the remains of long-dead Titans, which are protected by armed guards. Flag The flag of Estemoria is a black horse on a gold background. * The horse is the national symbol of Estemoria, and one of their most revered creatures, believed to be especially imbued with Naturakh (the Great Spirit). * The stance of the horse, with one front leg and one rear leg raised, implies that it is moving, which symbolises the old nomadic nature of the Estemorian people. * Black represents war in Estemorian tradition, and since the horse is this colour, this means the horse is a war-horse. * Gold has always been associated with the concept of a united Estemoria, and it was the colour most commonly used by the ancient Kumukhul (Great Kings). The reason for this is unknown, but it is theorised that it derives either from the colour of the sun (believed to be a potent embodiment of Naturakh) or from the material wealth of the Kumukhul. Some have also suggested that it comes from the colour of dried grass.